


Access

by in_motu_proprio



Series: MCU Rewatch 2019 [4]
Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe, Thor (Movies)
Genre: Established Relationship, M/M, Pre-Canon, Sibling Incest
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-19
Updated: 2019-03-19
Packaged: 2019-11-25 20:01:11
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,296
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18170795
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/in_motu_proprio/pseuds/in_motu_proprio
Summary: This takes place the night before Thor is to be crowned King of Asgard.  Loki finds his brother relaxing in a nice bath and they have a chat.  ;)For Thor





	Access

Thor’s muscles were the consistency of jelly by the time he noted the smell of Seidr in the air. One person had been noticeably absent when Thor rode back into Asgard earlier that day, and while he’d tried not to think about it, he’d known Loki would show up eventually. He was good at sliding in and out of spaces when no one else was there and the bath had never been an exception. Tomorrow Thor would be made king and no doubt Loki would be there, but Thor knew there must be some jealousy, some anger, on Loki’s part at not being chosen to succeed their father. “Loki,” Thor called out quietly. 

The younger man appeared from behind a column, robes swishing around his ankles. Even in the heat of the empty baths, Loki remained covered almost entirely. “Brother,” Loki replied. 

“Your presence was missed earlier in the day.” Thor sat up in his bath a little bit, looking at Loki wondering where he’d been. 

“I had better things to do.”

“And now?”

“And now I am where I wish to be,” Loki pointed out, his hand running over Thor’s shoulder. Loki’s fingertips were chilly despite the warmth of the air, but then Loki was always a little cold. Thor had always chalked it and Loki’s smaller stature up to the man being a magic user. “Do you wish to argue my desires, Thor Odinson,” Loki asked as that hand dipped down to caress Thor’s chest. They were doing this here then, Thor thought as Loki’s fingers squeezed one pectoral. It had been some time, but Thor did not object. 

“I do not. I question your timing.” 

“What better time to appeal to the future king than when he’s relaxed, a little drunk,” Loki nodded to the empty tankard next to the bath, “and has been far from home for far too long?” Loki’s hand stroked down Thor’s abdomen, nails scraping softly against the flesh. Loki had come to hover behind Thor, both hands moving over Thor’s chest as he spoke, stroking the flesh as Loki’s honey-arsenic voice dribbled in Thor’s ear. 

“Are you saying you missed me, brother?” 

“Your cock, perhaps,” Loki teased as a hand dipped below the surface of the water and took Thor up. He squeezed and rubbed, thumb working across the head. “The rest of you…” Loki shrugged and let Thor’s prick go, standing up fully then coming to perch on the lip of the tub. It was a wide affair, large enough to seat six but containing only Thor for the time being. Idly, Thor wondered what Loki had done to guarantee them this privacy but he honestly didn’t care. “Tomorrow you will be king and have no time for me.” 

“Loki,” Thor’s wet hand came up and took Loki’s smaller hands. “Brother, I will always have time for you.” He squeezed softly then brought Loki’s hands to his mouth to kiss the younger man’s knuckles. “You have my word.” Loki looked distant and Thor hated the way Loki was pulling away just a little. “Brother, what would please you this night? What would make Loki Odinson smile?” Thor’s damp fingers came to cup his brother’s face, searching. 

“I came to offer my continued service and allegiance to my new king and you are asking me what would make me happy,” Loki asked with half a scoff, half a smile on his face. “I …” Thor slid a hand inside Loki’s robes, brow raising. “Ostensively I came here to bathe,” Loki pointed out as he stood, unfastening his robe boldly looking at Thor while doing so. Loki was gloriously sure of his form, and Thor liked watching Loki enjoy being himself.. Thor thought that was why he loved watching the man. Under his robes, Loki wore nothing, leaving him bare as he stripped off the layer of thick fabric and hung it on a hook nearest their soaking tub. 

Thor could not keep his eyes off Loki as he ascended the few stairs that would let him climb easily into the pool. He watched as the water swallowed up Loki’s form and his beloved brother swam a little closer. “You never answered my question, brother. What would please you this night?” 

Loki dipped under the water entirely, coming up a few seconds later dripping wet. Dark eyelashes clumped into spikes, drips of water painting Loki’s pale cheeks, his throat, his chest. Thor’s eyes stuck to Loki’s chest as the man approached. “You,” Loki said softly, boldly moving to straddle Thor’s thighs, lining up their pricks under water. “Having you would please me,” Loki whispered into Thor’s ear, pressing their chests together and trapping water-slick cocks against their bellies. 

“What more,” Thor asked as his hands came down to hold Loki close. One at the arched small of the man’s back, the other under his ass, fingers boldly playing up and down Loki’s crack. “Tell me what you want, what I could give you,” Thor asked as he teased Loki’s hole with the tip of one finger. Loki was trim and tight, but he’d succeeded in taking Thor a number of times. There were few lovers Thor enjoyed so much as the one closest in the world to him. 

“Your allegiance,” Loki said, whimpering as the tip of Thor’s index finger broke through into the man’s body. “Your love.” 

“You already have both,” Thor reminded Loki as the younger man started to rock back into the touches. “What more?” Thor’s mouth ran over Loki’s shoulder, letting the smaller man lead the pace just a moment while Thor reached over his head to find massage oil. 

“Your fat cock,” Loki teased. “Your mouth on mine. Your hands holding me while you have your way with my body.” Thor groaned, feeling himself growing with every twist of Loki’s hips against his. “Is that enough or shall I ask for more?” Loki’s mouth was caught in a soft, claiming kiss as Thor worked two oiled fingers into the younger man’s backside. Loki squirmed and made the most delicious noises at the sensation, getting Thor that much more excited to have him.  
“You could ask for the moon and I would try to bring it down for you,” Thor told Loki earnestly, his tongue running along the shell of Loki’s ear. “Tell me what else.”  
“Access,” Loki said finally as Thor’s fingers opened him wider, two pushed halfway in, slick with massage oil. “I would have access to you when I wish it.”

“I can’t always promise that, but I will not forget you Loki. If you are afraid I will leave you by the wayside when I’ve become king, you’re wrong.” Thor leaned in and pressed their foreheads together even as Loki thrust their cocks together in a similar gesture. “I would elevate you if I could, but if you want access, I shall grant you access.” Access wasn’t much to ask for, to have the king’s ear. If it would make Loki feel better to have his word, he would have his word. “You are beautiful like this,” Thor told Loki as he caught his brother’s mouth for a kiss. The crackle of electricity that always rose with Loki overwhelmed him. It wasn’t the real stuff, the more metaphorical variety. Still, Thor caught his brother’s skull in his hand, holding Loki still so he could properly ravage his mouth. “Gods I want to fuck you.” 

“We go from ‘you are so beautiful’ to ‘I want to fuck you’ in seconds,” Loki teased, pushing down onto the two fingers intruding. “Is that your natural progression?”

“With you,” Thor teased as he pushed the two fingers apart inside Loki, bringing the man up breathless. “You’re glorious like this, Loki.” Thor’s fingers fought the muscles of Loki’s body and all of it was getting Loki nice and hard with next to no attention paid to his cock. Thor brought Loki up out of the water a bit and applied a fair bit more massage oil before pushing for three fingers and getting the Prince of Asgard to cry out his name. “Caution, brother.” 

“The… wh… whole place is under a spell. We’re muffled from the rest of the castle and hidden from Heimdall’s gaze.” Loki trembled around three fingers, like a feral cat ready to spring. “And I locked the door,” Loki pointed out, nodding to the key hanging out of his pocket over on the peg. 

“Smart man,” Thor teased. 

“Smarter than you,” Loki said under his breath. Thor immediately spread the three fingers in Loki apart getting another of those cries to Valhalla and Hel, hoping at least one side was listening. “Gods, Thor…. I’m ready… please… just…” Thor had moved to thrusting the fingers into Loki, a preview of things to come. “Thor… please.” The tone brought Thor up short, but once he regained himself and reminded himself that Loki wouldn’t appreciate the sentiment he was feeling. 

“Please what, brother?” 

“Would you shut up and fuck me already?” Loki was impatient and vulgar, just how Thor liked him. “You’ve been gone an age and I’ve been a positive saint all things considered.” Loki knew that talk of others sharing his bed would upset Thor, get him a little rough sometimes. Not today. Today he stole a kiss from his brother as he slipped three fingers out and replaced it with one very hard cock. “Thor, I…” But any thought was cut off by the push of Thor’s cock head into Loki’s body. The younger man made an unearthly sound, twisting on top of Thor as he adjusted to the invading girth. “Thor….” Loki softened as he was taken, but Thor knew that would be short lived. 

“Shhhhh… just breathe,” Thor suggested as he pushed farther, pulling a desperate noise from his lover. “That’s it, beautiful.” He ran his fingers through Loki’s hair just like he had the first time, just like he had a hundred times before. Loki took more and more of Thor, his body opening incrementally to the constant push. Thor didn’t rush because he didn’t _have_ to rush. Tomorrow he would be king, but tonight they were still equals, Princes of Asgard. Loki made a deep, guttural sound when Thor bottomed out inside him, shivering from head to toe as his body tried to push Thor out over and over again. “Ride me… show me how much you wanted this, how you waited for me.” 

“Mostly,” Loki pointed out as he planted both hands on Thor’s chest and started to gyrate his hips in a slow circle. “There was this lovely gardener….” Thor cut Loki off with a kiss, pushing up into him in a good thrust just to remind Loki who was boss in the whole scheme of things. “Thor… again.” Thor did and Loki demanded more, getting Thor to establish a nice rhythm in the end and remind him just who was boss in their bed… Loki for the most part. Thor was bigger and could assert his will, that much was certain, but Loki was the leader in most of their encounters of the flesh. “Oh, Gods, my Prince…” Loki looked down at him, the green of his eyes obscured by the blown out black of his pupils, “my King.” 

Loki was stunning like this, body writhing like he was possessed of electricity. And all for Thor. Loki got pleasure, certainly, but Thor was the one that got to watch Loki, to experience his pleasure. There was something uniquely beautiful in Loki’s pleasure that Thor had not found in the pleasure of others, and as Loki began to find himself in the rhythm, he came back to full harness without a touch. Thor much preferred being able to see Loki’s face during sex, it was one of the few times that he was certain his brother wasn’t beguiling him. Well, at least not in his usual trickster way. This beguiling was simply that of a man in love with another seeing him at his most vulnerable. 

Loki’s strong thighs circled him, holding on as Thor thrust up into him from below. The water lapped their skin as the rhythm took over the water and the whole world around them. Thor leaned up a little and let the rhythm encircle him, hold him as much as Loki was holding him. “Beautiful,” Thor panted out as he laid a hand at his brother’s chest, right over his heart. “You’re so beautiful.” Loki hadn’t ever shied from a compliment and it wasn’t about to start now, but he did blush just a little and slow his pace into a deeper, more sensual one at it.

They found their end at nearly the same time, Thor deep in Loki and Loki across Thor’s stomach and chest. Thor loved that Loki did so without being touched, ending up bent low enough for his hair to dust the water as he rode down into Thor, Thor’s hand and Loki’s strong thighs the only things keeping him from falling into the water. “Is this what you meant by access,” Thor asked quietly as his fingertip rubbed around the edges of Loki’s stretched hole. 

“Partially,” Loki said with a deep sigh. “I’m not only a hole to fuck, Thor. I’ve got a brain, too.” 

“And a glorious one at that.” Thor pulled Loki up to kiss his forehead, his cheeks, then land at his mouth. They kissed lazily, as though their entire relationship wasn’t about to change in just a few hours. Thor felt it in his gut, they were on the cusp of something big. With Loki big didn’t always mean good, but it was always interesting. That was why, no matter what, his brother would always have all the access his heart desired.


End file.
